


Favourite Studio Ghibli movies

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "I really love your guys' responses (the bird one is a personal fave : >) and I'm in a Ghibli mood! So how about some scenarios based on the RFA+V and Saeran watching their favorite Ghibli film with MC?!A/N: AAAAAAA I LOVE STUDIO GHIBLI’S! LET’S HAVE A MOVIE MARATHON!! (Also thank you very much! I had so much fun on the bird one ^^)





	Favourite Studio Ghibli movies

*YOOSUNG:

-MC wants to watch a movie?

-“LEMME PICK LEMME PICK LEMME PICK!!!!!!” okay yoosung jfc fINE

-He picks one that he thinks is as cute as you!!!

-Kiki’s Delivery Service!!!!

-Come on! It’s got an adorable cat familiar and a witch who works as a delivery girl!

-She has to overcome a hardship to get her powers back!!!!

-IT’S MAGICAL AND CUTE MC WATCH IT WITH ME

-He’d try to cuddle you close but he’s kind of like a little kid!! He still gets really excited like it’s the first time he’s watching it!

-“MC LOOK, WATCH THIS PART!!!!!!!”

\- okay i would if i couLD HEAR IT YOOSUNG PLS CALM DOWN  
  
  
*ZEN:

-It has a princess in it….

-You’re HIS prince(ss)…..

-IT MAKES SENSE (okay sure it does oppa), so he turns on The Tale of Princess Kaguya!

-Vows if he ever finds a small child in bamboo he’ll take care of the child like in the movie

-Love love loves that she refuses the multiple guys advances

\- Take note MC, ALL MEN ARE WOLVES

-Forgot to tell you it was sad

\- okay but whY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TO ME

-Holds you close at the end and consoles you when you cry

-“What? MC! I’m not crying! There’s…something in my eye. DON’T LAUGH AT ME!!”  
  
  
*JAEHEE:

\- are you sure we can’t just watch one of zen’s dvds

-Also picks a cute one!

-Come on MC the fish turns into a human for love it’s cute

\- okay but is Ponyo NOT like the Little Mermaid??

-Though she really likes this movie, she’s always the type to make mum comments

-“They’re much too young to be in love. Who thought of this?”

-“Why was this little boy not freaked out at the fact this fish turned into a girl?”

-“IF A FISH LICKED BLOOD OFF OF MY FINGER IT’D BE DEAD AND I’D BE RUNNING”

\- baehee pls omg

-“Why is this boy’s mother not concerned about all of this, ridiculous”  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-The Cat Returns.

-Did you expect anything different

-it’S GOT SO MANY CATS!!!!!

-He’s seen it so many times, that he doesn’t need to pay much attention

-So he puts Elizabeth the Third on his stomach as he lays his head in your lap

\- jesus christ MC pls run your fingers through his floof

-Quiet throughout the whole movie

-If you ask him a question about it, he shushed you and tells you to just watch it

\- but juju i am watching it i just need an answer to oNE QUESTION PLEASE

-He actually falls asleep in the middle of the movie and gets embarrassed about it  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-It’s a movie about how you have to work hard to be free!!!

-It’s literally the same theme as his life! rip why did i do that to myself lmao

-Spirited Away!

-He likes to tell the back stories to all of the spirits shown in the movie!!!

-You just sit and listen to it no matter how many times you see this movie because he gets so excited!!!

-He’ll get really dramatic with his gasps, grip the edge of his seat, the works

-No-Face is his favourite!

\- totally doesnt cosplay as him and stands over you the moment you wake up just to hear you scream

-If you actually want to watch the movie without him jumping around, you have to sit on his lap- he’ll calm down and rest his chin on your shoulder, but still makes silly sound effects against your ear  
  
  
*V:

-Grave of the Fireflies!!!

-Loves the history in the movie

\- secret history nerd how cute

-The hardships that these children go through break his heart ;A;

-BUT THAT DOESN’T STOP HIM FROM WATCHING IT ANYWAY

-The little boy’s love and dedication to his sister inspires him so much

-He loves to bundle up in a blanket and hold you close when you two are watching it

-Has history fun facts ready to tell you cutecutecute

-Will hold you close, rub your back, and whisper sweet words against your head when you cry over it okay listen MC is emotional beCAUSE THESE MOVIES CAN GET SAD DONT JUDGE ME

-Every time he watches this movie, he gets fired up and wants to immediately leave the house and help people in need sweetheart its midnight i appreciate your fire but itll be better to help in the morning  
  
  
*SAERAN:

\- the sootballs represent his soul

\- what a fuckin edgelord

-My Neighbor Totoro!

-Honestly wants to own one of the forest spirits

-Who is he kidding, he wants his own life-sized Totoro, cAN YOU IMAGINE SLEEPING ON ONE MC?!?!

-Pouts when he mentions that this is his favourite movie. Don’t call him cute. He’s allowed to enjoy a cute little movie with no violence in it. LET HIM HAVE THIS

-“It’d be dope if there was a real life Catbus” “Saeran you’d be way too suspicious to actually get a ride from it” “OKAY, AND?”

-He’d rather watch the movie from a laptop, so the two of you can stay in bed

-Sits criss-crossed and makes you sit in his lap so he can put his chin on your shoulder

\- gets distracted halfway through and ends up kissing the back of your neck and shoulder, but you keep ignoring him so he falls asleep instead


End file.
